


Sweet Fantasies

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sort Of, period-typical looting, top!Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Lewis tilted his head up, gently brushing a kiss over Dick's lips. "I'm going to use your room tonight, and you won't let anybody else in," he murmured, his breath fanning over Dick's lips as he talked. "Have you ever been with a girl, Dick?"
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Sweet Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3
> 
> I wrote this for the Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt meme! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

Dick had stopped having so many reservations about looting and throwing people out of their houses for finding a billet for him and his men since they reached Austria and Germany. There he saw how many besides those in the resistance had embraced fascism, how some still kind of thought it had been the best thing since sliced bread. Sending people out of their houses to leave them for his men to billet in became way easier, as did snooping around in search of something that could have been useful to him.

Dick had not even chosen the house the officers had taken for themselves, letting Ron choose and just wandered until he found a room he liked. The place was airy, full of light, and distant from the other officers' rooms—enough for him to have some privacy and silence while he worked.

Lewis had followed him after throwing his sack in another vacant room, and Dick was more than happy to listen to his voice while he looked around his new room.

He opened and closed a chest of drawers, checking them quickly after finding only women’s clothes, and he moved to the closet were several dresses were still hanging. He gave barely a thought to how the woman living there must have been thrown out by Ron in a hurry if she had not grabbed a thing, at least until he heard a soft gasp behind his back.

Dick turned to look at Lewis, his eyebrows arched high up on his forehead at seeing the intense look on Lewis' face, as if he was calculating a thousand things at once in his brain. He turned his gaze from Lewis to the closet his friend was staring at, just a simple wood thing with a narrow mirror inside one door and innocent looking dresses hanging in there, and once more at Lewis.

"Lew?" he called softly, searching for what had managed to grab at Lewis' attention so much that the man had stopped mid-word in his talk to just stare at the open closet.

Lewis seemed to need to make an effort to wrench his gaze away from the clothes, but then he turned all his attention on Dick. He stepped closer to Dick and before Dick could put in one more word, Lewis had wrapped one hand around his hipbone, holding him still and looking straight in his eyes.

Dick shivered, his body starting to react at that focus on him, and he suddenly found himself eager to know what was going through his friend's mind.

Lewis tilted his head up, gently brushing a kiss over Dick's lips. "I'm going to use your room tonight, and you won't let anybody else in," he murmured, his breath fanning over Dick's lips as he talked. "Have you ever been with a girl, Dick?"

Dick shook his head slowly, his breath quickening at Lewis taking charge. If it had been anyone else but Lewis, he would have been embarrassed of how hard he was getting at his friend just acting that way. He couldn't even mind it though, not with Lewis doing numbers on his hormones, grinning up at him and tightening the grip on his side, possessive, before he leaned in to kiss him again. It was just one quick swipe of his tongue in Dick's mouth as soon as Dick parted his lips, and then Lewis was leaning back despite Dick following for a couple inches, trying to have more.

There was a strange glint in Lewis' eyes as he slowly brushed his thumb over Dick's side. "I think it’s time I take care of that bit of virginity left, my dear. Don't throw away those clothes while I'm gone."

"Alright." Dick nodded his head, flushing red at understanding what Lewis wanted to do.

Lewis leaned in and kissed him again, soothing and chaste, clearly seeing how Dick wanted more. But still he took a step back and let go of him, a light smirk on his face when Dick just stood there following him with his gaze, smug at the little sigh escaping Dick.

***

Dick went back to his room after dinner and he waited to be sure nobody else was in the hallway before he knocked at his own door. Explaining such behavior would have been complicated, not to mention if they had to explain what Lewis was doing in his room at that time, but he was spared his worries from spinning by the single knock from the other side.

"Nix?"

Lewis finally opened the door a crack and Dick hurried to slip inside, only to still completely at the sight that Lewis made as he leaned against the door and locked it once more. Lewis smirked up at him with lips painted red, a glint in his eyes that told Dick all his shock must have shown on his face.

"Grab that chair, will you?" Lewis nodded towards a chair and Dick hurried to comply and shove it under the knob before doing anything else.

Only then did Dick let his eyes drink in the sight that Lewis made with his hair definitely longer than regulation required, finally washed clean of dirt and pomade, brushed in an almost feminine hairstyle. Dick felt his fingers almost tingle in his sudden desire to reach out and touch his lover's hair. He wanted to feel if it was soft as it was when they were still able to shower regularly.

He let his eyes fall over the dress that Lewis had chosen from the closet, a long evening gown of a soft pink and a deep soft neckline that masked Lewis' lack of bosom.

He wasn't really sure if the woman living there had left the makeup behind or if Lewis had somehow managed to stash some in his pockets or sack as they traveled through Europe.

Dick gently took Lewis' face between his hands, leaning in to kiss him on the lips as he brushed his thumbs over his cheekbones.

Lewis leaned against him, his hands on Dick's chest, but when they broke apart he couldn't fight a smirk off his face. He reached out between them and cleaned up a smudge of lipstick from Dick's face.

"Do you like the dress?"

"Oh, yes," Dick whispered with a nod, dropping his gaze once more over Lewis' neckline. He felt his body react at the bit of lace he could see under the hem of the dress. He moved his hands to Lewis' naked arms, slowly brushing up and down. "This color suits you."

"I think it's salmon." Lewis chuckled, mirroring Dick's action over his uniform's jacket.

Dick moved his hands to Lewis' sides, pulling the man closer to kiss him again, actually enjoying the feeling of the silk under his fingers. For a moment he let himself imagine how it would have been to be able to do such a thing without having to worry about keeping the door closed and their voices to a hush.

Lewis managed to make him forget everything though: he pressed himself flush against Dick's chest and he waited for the moment Dick parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Dick moaned softly into the kiss, melting at feeling Lewis' arousal and the man take charge once more. He couldn't even feel embarrassment at how fast his body reacted to Lewis' attentions, not with the man taking his tie out of his shirt to tug at it and start walking backwards, dragging Dick towards the comfortable looking bed.

"Come on, major. Don't you want to give this girl a nice bit of sugar?"

"Yes," Dick chuckled. His cheeks flushed red as he followed, terribly aroused by Lewis' behavior and unable to take his eyes off him. "Even if I probably owe you a date first."

Lewis chuckled. "You can get on that as soon as we're back to London, or Paris."

"I will," Dick promised, taking Lewis' hand from his tie to kiss his knuckles.

"Promises, promises," Lewis whispered, tilting his head up to kiss him once more as he started unbuttoning Dick's jacket, working on the shirt right after while Dick took off the jacket and tried helping him out in getting rid of his uniform.

He kept kissing Dick the whole time, moving from his lips to bite softly at his chin and the line of his jaw as he deftly opened Dick's pants and pushed them down together with his underwear.

Dick moaned when Lewis wrapped his fingers around his erection. He hurried to tug his undershirt over his head, his noises of pleasure mixing with the sound of his dog tags tinkling and falling back on his chest.

Before Dick could do anything else or even try and help Lewis out of his dress, Lewis pushed him on the bed and Dick went down with a huff, bouncing on the mattress a couple times. His cock was jutting out, looking painfully red and hard, precome already beading at the head, and that was where Lewis' attention focused.

"Oh, look at you..." Lewis whispered, nodding approvingly at the picture Dick made, half naked and flushed on the mattress, exactly how Lewis wanted him.

Dick loved the scenario Lewis was creating for the night and he had no intention to do anything to stop him or change a bit of it.

Lewis lifted the long gown to manage getting on the bed and straddle Dick. It was only a matter of a second before Dick had his hands on Lewis' sides, humming approvingly at the warmth and pressure of the man on top of him. Lewis made a show to lick the center of his upper lip with the tip of his tongue as he slowly rubbed himself over Dick's hard cock.

Dick couldn't keep his eyes off his lover now straddling his lap, the gown pooling around Lewis' legs as the man kneeled over him. The skirt managed to hide Lewis’ lower body to him, helping them pretend for a moment that things were just as in their fantasy.

Lewis reached behind himself and Dick hissed quietly when the other took his cock in hand, Lewis lifting himself from his lap to be able to direct Dick's cock towards his opening.

Dick strengthened his hold on Lewis' hips when Lewis finally started to sink down on his cock, the two of them moaning quietly as Lewis took him without any problem, already lubed and ready for him.

Lewis stilled only when he took all of him, closing his eyes for a moment, and he almost missed Dick sneaking his hands under his skirt to touch his legs. Dick slid his hands over Lewis' naked legs to his hips, grabbing at them for a moment without any fabric in between them before he let his touch travel to Lewis' asscheeks to squeeze and knead at them.

Lewis let out a breathy moan and rocked his hips slowly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked down at Dick, proud at the look of surprise and disbelief on his face.

"Like how ready I am for you?"

Dick started nodding before the question was even completely out of his mouth. "Yes."

Lewis smirked with a certain pride, still barely moving, just getting used to being filled by him. Then he put both his hands on Dick's chest and he used them to balance himself as he slowly started moving up and down his cock.

"Lew..." Dick called him softly, almost imploringly. He tried sitting up, his gaze focused on Lewis' lips, but Lewis recognized the way his muscles tensed up and shook his head, pushing him down on the mattress once more. Dick's breath hitched at being pinned down like that, Lewis actually putting his weight into it.

"Don't rush, soldier..."

"I won't..." he breathed out, going back to squeezing Lewis' buttocks, trying to spur him into moving faster.

It seemed to work, if the moan escaping Lewis and the way he actually started moving a little faster was any indication. Still it was nothing like the mad rhythm of their usual lovemaking, lacking the frenzy and the desperation of making every moment count before they were going to be interrupted once more. They were finally able to relax in a billet in a land that was no longer at war with them. They could take their time, and Lewis seemed more than intentioned to do so.

It felt jarringly different, almost as if Lewis was trying to take care of him, and Dick suddenly realized why that was: Lewis was acting as if he truly was taking Dick's virginity that night. 

Lewis' smile grew tender at seeing understanding dawn in his eyes and he moved one hand from Dick's chest to his face, lovingly cupping his cheek, the tips of his fingers sliding over sweated and heated skin, over the freckles he loved. He leaned in to brush a kiss over Dick's lips, and he smiled when Dick took the chance to wrap his arms around him and hold him close.

"You won't regret this," he promised softly over Dick's lips.

"I could never," he whispered back.

"Good answer." Lewis cracked a smile into their kiss.

In that position he could not move as much as he did before, but neither seemed to care, exchanging kisses and light bites that didn't leave any sign for everybody else to see.

Dick broke the hug only to slide his hands over Lewis' back, enjoying exploring with just his touch the way the silky fabric stretched around Lewis’ body, how it covered him and at the same time let Dick feel the shape of what he wore under it. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat at finally catching the silhouette of the bra Lewis had donned under the dress. He tried to kiss the chuckle away from Lewis' mouth, but the man started sitting up once more. Dick sighed, looking at him from under his lashes as he let his hands drop over Lewis' hips once more.

He tried helping Lewis in his movements, hoping to have his lover ride him faster, but Lewis had other plans and so he simply took Dick's hands in his and entwined their fingers. He smiled down at Dick as he brought one hand after the other to his lips, placing kisses over his knuckles.

Dick couldn't protest that and he found himself smiling before he even noticed, caressing Lewis' hands with his thumbs even as he tugged them closer to place kisses over his fingers.

Dick looked at him, pouring all the love he had for him in the way he brushed his lips over his skin. Lewis sighed softly under his gaze and started rocking his hips a little faster.

"You shouldn't look at me like that..."

"Lew..." Dick called him softly, trying to push his hips up to meet Lewis' movements when the man lowered himself on him.

"Are you close?" Lewis asked in a whisper, granting his wishes and moving faster when Dick hurried to nod.

Dick moaned and pressed Lewis' hand to his lips to stifle the sound, not wanting to let anybody in adjacent rooms hear his pleasure. Lewis knew exactly how to move to drive him to the edge and soon Dick was tensing up under him, his teeth closing around one of Lewis' fingers as he started spilling inside of him with a desperate moan.

Lewis sighed and groaned at feeling the man cum in him and he sank down to take all of him once more, squeezing around him to help Dick ride his orgasm until the end. He tugged at the hand Dick was not biting and lead Dick's hand under his skirt, making the man wrap his fingers around Lewis' erection. He wrapped his fingers around Dick's and led him into jerking him off.

It was a matter of seconds before Dick started moving his hand on his own, sighing and licking soothingly at the mark of his bite around Lewis' finger.

Lewis closed his eyes for a moment before he lifted himself from Dick's lap enough to let his softening cock slip out of him, but he stayed where he was, kneeling on top of him. He started rocking his hips at a quick pace, biting desperately on his bottom lip to stifle his moans as he drove himself into Dick's hold, fucking his hand in short quick thrusts.

Lewis could feel Dick's cum slowly drip out of him and on his thighs and he couldn't help but let out a breathy groan at the lewd sensation.

Dick looked mesmerized by him, fascinated and more than willing to let Lewis take whatever he wanted from him, to let himself be used for his lover's pleasure. He tightened his hold around Lewis' cock, pulling at it faster, and Lewis gasped, scrunching his eyes closed as he came with unexpected force.

Dick cupped the back of Lewis' head then and he pulled the man down to clash their mouths together and push his tongue between Lewis' parted lips. Lewis groaned into the kiss, still rocking his hips and leisurely fucking Dick's hold as he kept spilling. He made a little noise of discomfort when it all started becoming too much and Dick let him go only to pull him down and make Lewis lie on top of him.

Lewis was more than happy to simply lie down on his lover's chest and take a deep breath.

"Love you..." Dick whispered, holding him in his arms and brushing his lips over the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of the clean black hair under his mouth as he spoke.

"Love you," Lewis whispered back, smirking against Dick's shoulder. "I'm keeping this dress." 

Dick chuckled softly, spent and satisfied, and gently ran his fingers through Lewis' hair. "I don't think the original owner would want it back if she knew what you did in it."

Lewis chuckled softly but nodded once without lifting his head yet, his cheek plastered to Dick's skin. "And I'm keeping the lipstick too."

Dick hummed. "Was wondering if that was yours already or not."

Lewis snorted quietly and finally started getting up with every intention to go scrub the cum off his skin. "If I had it before, you and your dick would have found out a long time ago," he joked.

Dick chuckled at that, quite sure Lewis was actually serious under the playful tone. He watched Lewis carefully lift the skirt to not get it even more dirty and step towards the bathroom.

He lay on the bed for a couple seconds more. At least until Lewis threw a glance at him from above his shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom, and Dick found a good reason to stand up and follow the man right away, a smile on his lips.


End file.
